Cette fille
by Alaya-Yume
Summary: Elle ne s'attendait pas à avoir des compagnons...elle ne s'attendait pas non plus a tomber amoureuse...et pourtant sa vie va grandement changer a bord du Sunny. résumé pourrit je sais Rated: M pour le langage et les scènes de violence (peut être lemon pour les pitites perverses )
1. Chapter 1

Voilà, ma toute première fic sur One Piece ^^

Disclamer : les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement mais Alaya est à moi ^^

**Chapitre 1 : rencontre.**

Alaya…cette fille de 19 ans voyage sur les mers, seule, à la recherche de trésors. Elle a les cheveux longs et blonds, les yeux verts. Elle fait preuve de beaucoup de courage, d'honneur et de gentillesse.

Oui mais voilà, quand on n'a aucun compagnon et que l'on se fait attaquer par une centaine de pirates en même temps, on ne peut pas faire grand-chose. C'est comme ça qu'elle s'est retrouvée à dériver sur ce qui restait de sa barque.

Non loin de là, sur une petite île déserte.

Un équipage avait accosté trois jours plus tôt pour faire le plein de vivres.

Luffy : Sanji ! J'ai faim !

Nami : Luffy, si tu n'arrêtes pas de hurler tout de suite je te noie…

Chopper : Ah non Nami ! La dernière fois il a fallu lui faire du bouche à bouche ! (Nd'A : je vous laisse imaginer Chopper qui fait du bouche à bouche à Luffy XD)

Zoro : ZZzzZZ…

Luffy : Mh gah…ugh bak…

Usopp : Avale on comprend rien !

Robin : Hihi ^^

Brook : Je crois qu'il a voulu dire qu'il en voulait encore ! Yohoho !

Sanji : Et bien il attendra.

Nami : Si seulement tu te nourrissais exclusivement de cola comme Franky, ça en ferais des économies !

Après cette petite discussion, ils décidèrent d'explorer l'île, n'y trouvant que plantes, animaux sauvages et féroces, au bout de 5 heures de marches ils retournèrent au bateau.

Sanji : On va devoir encore faire attention au stock de nourriture.

Luffy : J'AI FAIM !

Nami : mange ta main et garde l'autre pour demain !

Luffy : Pas gentil…*sors sur le pont*

Usopp : Attend Luffy on va pêcher ^^ *le suis*

Luffy : Oh regarde là-bas ! Une barque !

_A suivre…_

Oui je sais, chapitre un peu beaucoup court mais faut me pardonner je débute, j'essaierai de faire plus long au prochain chapitre ^^ please, pleins de reviews et n'hésitez pas à dire si ya un truc qui va pas ^^


	2. Chapter 2

J'ai enfin réussi à poster la suite ^^ bonne lecture et merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça fait plaisir ^^

Disclamer : les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, tout le reste est à moi ^^

Précédemment :

Luffy : Oh regarde là-bas ! Une barque !

**Chapitre 2 : convalescence. **

Une petite embarcation en lambeaux avançait lentement vers le Sunny et heurta la coque. La masse que formais la couverture à son bord bougea légèrement, attisant leur curiosité.

Franky : Vous croyez que c'est quoi ?

Brook : Un animal ?

Luffy : C'est comestible ?

Nami : Ou un trésor *.*

Robin : Et si nous remontions ce qu'i bord ?

Sanji : Bonne idée Robin d'amour ^^

Luffy : M'en occupe ! *étire ses bras et attrape la barque, la lance sur le pont*

Nami : Fait un peu doucement ! Imagine que tu ais cassé un truc super précieux !

Franky : On va voir ça tout de suite. *soulève les morceaux de bois et la couverture* ah ben nan Nami c'est pas un trésor…

Luffy : Whoa *.* eh mais…ya pas de nourriture non plus…

Sanji : Non c'est encore mieux que ça 3 une magnifique jeune fille pour moi tout seul ! 3

Chopper : Poussez-vous, je dois l'examiner !

Après un rapide examen, le petit renne médecin la transporta à l'infirmerie.

Deux jours plus tard…

Tous s'étaient relayés pour veiller sur elle, même le marimo, poussé par sa montagne de dettes.

Alaya : *se réveille lentement*

Chopper : Ah…enfin, je m'appelle Chopper ^^ tu m'entends ?

Alaya : Je suis où… ?

Chopper : Sur le Sunny, tu étais sur une sorte de barque. Tu as le bras gauche cassé et tout plein de blessures sur le corps. Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Alaya : Me suis faite attaquée…moi c'est Alaya…*essaie de se redresser*

Chopper : Tu ne dois pas bouger pour l'instant mais si tu veux je peux demander à Sanji de t'apporter à manger ^^

Alaya : *l'a pas écouté, va vers la cuisine* Bon tu viens ? ^^

Chopper : Je t'ai dit de ne pas bouger ! Tes blessures risquent de se rouvrir !

Alaya : Hum ? *renifle l'air* ah par-là ^^ *ouvre violemment la porte* Salut tout le monde !

N'ayant pas fait attention, la violence du choc avait propulsé une certaine tronche de gazon à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Zoro : Nan mais tu peux pas faire gaffe !?

Alaya : Ah ? Nan désolée je peux pas ^^ quelle idée aussi de dormir derrière une porte XD

Zoro : Je vais t'étrangler ! *lui saute dessus*

Sanji : Une seconde l'algue, on ne la touche pas !

Zoro : Toi aussi je vais t'étrangler !

Et re-baston ! Ça devient une habitude.

Luffy : Au fait, moi c'est Luffy…*grand sourire* tu rejoins mon équipage ? ^^

_A suivre…_

Un chouilla plus long j'espère que ça vous a plut ^^ et sinon eh…reviews siouplait ^^


End file.
